


The Dog Sitter

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [103]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collar, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Voyeur Steve Rogers, Voyeurism, anal gape, beastiality, butt plug, dog slut James "Bucky" Barnes, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Tumblr Anon: Hi! I was wondering if you could do some Stucky/bestiality or werewolves?? I love your style of writing and there aren't many dirty stucky fics in that category. Thank you!!!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Dog Character, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Requests [103]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 5
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

“You know you’ve come highly recommended by a friend of mine, I do hope you live up to my exceptions… Bucky,” Steve commented as he flicked his fingers over the silver dog tag at the front of Bucky’s black collar that had ‘Bucky’ engraved on it. 

“I’ll do my best Sir,” Bucky said honestly as he flexed his fingers from where they were laced together behind his head as he stood in front of his potential new boss naked save for his collar and black jockstrap. 

“Master or owner will be fine,” Steve said absently as he pressed two fingers against Bucky’s lips, humming slightly when Bucky instantly opened his mouth and suckled at the blond’s fingers. 

“Nice tongue work,” Steve commented as he shoved his fingers far back into the brunet’s throat, a smirk tugging at his lips when Bucky didn’t gag, that reflex no longer something Bucky had considering his line of work. 

“No gag reflex, very good.” Steve pulled his wet fingers from Bucky’s mouth and quickly twisted and pinched Bucky’s pink nipples. Bucky keened and rocked forward on the balls of his feet at the sensation, his cock twitching in the pouch of his jockstrap. Steve didn’t comment at the action as he left Bucky’s now slightly throbbing nipples alone before Steve was yanking the front of Bucky’s jock down and groping his cock and balls. 

“You aren’t opposed to a full cage, are you? I rather my… Dog sitter not be distracted,” Steve asked as he watched the red tip of Bucky’s cock drip pre-cum but Bucky stayed still and didn’t even try to fuck into his grip, which was a good thing in Steve’s eyes. 

“No Master, I prefer it actually. I’m here to take care of your dog to the best of my abilities.” Bucky said honestly and a real smile spread across Steve’s lips at that before the blond was tucking Bucky’s cock and balls back into the pouch of the jockstrap. 

“Let me just check your bitch hole and then we can see how well Buddy reacts to you,” Steve curved his hand between Bucky’s legs and shoved a finger into the brunet’s hole. Bucky mewled softly at the feel of the man’s thick finger in his lube-slick ass, it had been a while since he’s had a human finger in his ass and he found it wasn’t something he missed all that much as Steve fingered him, rubbing at his inner walls and pressing against his prostate in a way that made Bucky keen needly. 

“You have a nice wet, soft bitch hole. I think Buddy will you like fine,” Steve decided as he withdrew his finger, wiping the extra lube on Bucky’s inner thigh before he whistled and the clicking of paws on the hardwood floor echoed out. Bucky’s cock stiffened further in his jock as he sank to his hands and knees without being told to do so. Steve’s lips twitched as a huge golden retriever entered the room, barking excitedly at the sight of Steve and Bucky. 

“You’re excited aren’t you Bud? You can smell that I have a new bitch for you to test out hmm? Go on then Buddy, try the bitch out.” Steve crooned as he rubbed Buddy’s head and scratched his ears playfully, he loved his dog and wanted nothing but the best for him, hence Bucky being here. 

Bucky kept still and in a submissive position as he usually did as the golden retriever circled him, sniffing and nosing at him. Buddy gave a yip of approval as he dragged his tongue over Bucky’s face, Bucky opened his mouth and moaned as the dog shoved its tongue into his mouth. Steve watched as he poured himself a drink as Buddy make out with what would hopefully be his new bitch. 

When Buddy trotted away from Bucky’s face, it was a mess of dog slobber but Bucky had a pleased look obvious on his face. Bucky dropped himself down so his face was pressed to the floor and ass high in the sky, gaining Buddy’s attention. Steve sat down in his armchair and took a sip of his drink as Buddy shoved his muzzle between Bucky’s ass cheeks, licking at his hole until it was dripping with dog salvia and lube. Bucky was moaning openly now as he rocked his hips back against Buddy’s muzzle, clearly very into this. 

Steve raised an eyebrow, impressed as Buddy reared back and quickly mounted Bucky. Buddy never mounted a potential bitch during their first meeting, a smile appeared on his lips as he watched Buddy snap his hips a few times before howling pleased when his cock finally caught on Bucky’s rim and slipped inside. Bucky’s head snapped up and a hazy look appeared on his face as a wide smile pulled at his lips as he moaned wantonly.

Buddy panted and drooled over Bucky’s bare back as he rutted into the human, furred balls slapping against Bucky’s ass as his large cock spread Bucky’s rim wide with each thrust. Steve sipped his drink as he watched his dog enjoy himself fully, it had been a while since Steve had brought home a bitch that Buddy liked this much. Bucky was drooling and whining like a bitch in heat as he took every thrust Buddy gave him, adjusting his body to take the dog’s cock deeper into himself. 

Bucky cried out, the front of his jockstrap turning wet with his release as Buddy snarled behind him as he slammed his swelling knot into him. Bucky managed to keep himself upright even as Buddy fucked him with his fat knot, filling him with hot doggy cum until it was gushing out of Bucky’s gaping hole and down his thighs. 

Buddy made a noise of contentment as he twisted around so he was ass to ass with Bucky before he started to walk away. Bucky made a choked noise as he was dragged a bit by the dog’s large knot before it blissfully popped free of his ruined hole. Bucky lay on the floor, drooling and happy as his hole gaped and oozed Buddy’s cum. 

Bucky turned his head, whining when a fat plug was swiftly inserted into his hole making sure no more of Buddy’s doggy cum escaped him. Bucky tipped his head up to see Steve squatting by his head with a pleased look on his face. 

“Welcome to the family Bucky,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Anon: I read some of your works on ao3 and I really loved how you wrote stucky x dog(s) so could you do one where Steve leaves Bucky to be used and maybe voyeurism? like Steve and some others watch ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of my tumblr drabble series!

Bucky bit his bottom lip as he swallowed down a whine from where he was lounging comfortably over a padded bench that was set up in the playroom in Steve’s apartment. Bucky buried his face into the soft leather as Steve’s fingers hooked against his relaxed rim, pulling his hole wide.

“See how loose and soft his bitch hole is? This is the result of proper training and constant knotting.” Steve explained and Bucky’s cheeks burned as he listened to the sounds of approval from the others in the room. Steve had invited some of his friends who were also in this sort of scene and were interested in the new dog sitter Steve had hired.

“You said that Buddy knotted the bitch on their first meeting? That’s very rare for him,” a female voice rang out as unknown fingers slipped into his open hole and Bucky squirmed a bit. He didn’t mind being inspected and put on display but Buddy hadn’t fucked him once that day and after getting mounted and knotted numerous times a day, Bucky was craving it.

“Bucky is just that good, always ready to be mounted and bred. He even sleeps with Buddy just in case Bud needs his bitch hole.” Steve sounded fond and Bucky silently preened, his Master was proud of him and his methods.

“That’s a good idea, a proper bitch always needs to be available.” A male voice sounded out and words of agreement spread around the room.

“No offence Steve, but it doesn’t look like your... Dog sitter has been used today.”

“I thought you guys would appreciate a show,” Bucky just knew Steve was smiling and he could taste the excitement in the room now. Bucky’s excitement built in his gut when the familiar clicking of claws on the floor echoed out and Buddy’s wet tongue slipped easily into his hole allowing Bucky to relax fully against the bench with a happy moan.

Bucky tuned out the others in the room, they weren’t important. Buddy was all that matter and the golden retriever picked up on that and rewarded Bucky by quickly mounting the human. Bucky arched his body in a well-practiced way, wiggling his hips until the wet head of the dog’s cock slipped into his hole.  
Buddy wasted no time, he never did and that was how Bucky liked it. Buddy panted and drooled over his back as the dog pounded into him in rough, uneven strokes from where it was draped over Bucky’s body.

Bucky moaned and rocked back to let Buddy’s thick, massive cock slide deeper into him with each thrust. Bucky knew how deep Buddy’s cock could reach inside of him and he wailed happily when Buddy’s cock hit his prostate.

Even with the strong cock cage around his cock and balls restricting his orgasm, the feeling of Buddy’s canine cock spreading him open and hammering against his sensitive prostate would always feel wonderful.

Bucky knew Steve and his visitors were talking above his head, but when Buddy shoved his forming knot into his hole Bucky couldn’t care less. Bucky knew he was drooling and mewling like a proper bitch in heat, so a smile pulled at his slacken mouth as he clenched around Buddy’s cock. Buddy howled as his knot fully formed inside of Bucky and flooded him with hot cum that burned in Bucky’s gut.

Bucky panted from where he was sprawled bonelessly over the padded bench and could only whine in slight displeasure when a few minutes later, Buddy was yanking his knot out of his hole and sauntering away leaving Bucky gaping and dripping doggy cum.

“Now that is a proper dog sitter,” Steve said proudly and Bucky felt his smile grow wider at his Master’s words of praise and the words and sounds of approval from the other humans in the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
